Mutismo
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: [OneShot] Confesar nuestros sentimientos siempre significa correr el peligro de un rechazo... pero ¿y si no somos capaces de hacerlo cuál es el precio a nuestro silencio?. Un precio demasiado alto que debera pagar Neji. Un final triste y miserable.


**Notas de la autora:**

Otro fic que apenas planee. Como aún no termino Hansoku 5 decidí hacer este OneSoth (oh, por favor no me maten...).

Espero me digan su opinión ya que como me habían puesto que en Perdición y en Infancia rota eran fics tristes (bueno, a mi no me lo parecen tanto) me impuse crear uno sumamente infelíz.

Si, soy una desgraciada por hacer sufrir tanto a Neji.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

"" Pensamientos

**_S _**Recuerdos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Mutismo**

Neji lucha persistentemente, resistiendo a las numerosas y punzantes heridas que surcaban y marcaban su joven cuerpo. Sangre tibia que salpicaba en el suelo, manchando de un fuerte tono rojo un camino visible a un fallido encubrimiento. Todo en presencia de una vistosa escena de árboles de cerezos.

Pero sabe que debe hacerlo, debe sobrevivir... para ella y para él.

Es rodeado por tres ninjas, inmediatamente se nota su jerarquía al observar las blanquecinas máscaras que cubren sus rostros y el conocido uniforme del cuál el mismo viste ahora, pero hay algo diferentes en ellos, él lo sabe.

Son Anbus de la aldea del Rayo.

Uno por uno van cayendo, desplomándose sin vida en el áspero suelo que los recibe con total abnegación a su contacto. Sólo quedando uno.

Se fuerza un silencioso pacto entre ellos, un poco de tiempo para regularizar las desequilibradas respiraciones, evitando caer a la pesadumbre del cansancio y analizando la mejor forma de vencer y triunfar. Ninguno de los dos se mueve, saben que cualquier movimiento que lleguen a hacer es delicado... ninguno de los dos desea morir aún. Tan sólo resuenan en sus oídos la fatídica y pesada respiración del otro. El momento es ahora.

El Bouke respira dolorosamente por las costillas rotas y el Anbu aprovecha el la oportunidad.

Pero Neji no puede morir... por ella y por él.

En un rápido movimiento concentra el chackra reservado en su cuerpo, golpeando al enemigo "suavemente" en su cara, éste retrocede consiente del grave error cometido. Es entonces cuando su máscara se parte, sorprendido admirando como cae en pedazos, desmoronándose como su propio cuerpo

Neji observa un rostro mayor que él suyo, rasgos maduros delineando cada curvatura, cicatrices restantes delineando cada combate y ojos extrañamente oscuros y perturbantes.

- Eres... muy bueno. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Trata de recobrar la compostura.

Neji no responde, sabe que lo que desea aquel hombre es conocerlo, aprovechándose de aquel conocimiento para atacar.

- Mi nombre es Manji.

Vuelve a hablar el Anbu.

Neji no responde... por segunda ocasión.

Manji se endereza por lo que el Hyuga lo imita. Con lentos y pausados pasos caminan en un círculo invisible, tratando en vano de poner fin a esta errónea situación.

- Tú y tu equipo entraron a los límites de Konoha.

- ¿Quieres saber a qué hemos venido...,creo que eres demasiado curioso.

Contesta Manji en una torcida sonrisa, mientras que el joven se mantiene sereno y frío, como siempre lo ha sido.

- Eres del Clan Hyuga, ¿no es verdad?. No puedes engañarme, tus ojos te delatan.

Neji se detiene con una visible expresión de enfado, apretando sus manos en fuertes puños y obligando a su mente en una renovada concentración. Nuevamente cruzan golpes, heridas y sangre. Sienten que pronto sus cuerpos no podrán seguir, que los músculos y nervios explotaran, reventarán por el dolor y las innumerables coagulaciones que se concentran en ellos, se destrozarán por el forcejeo a una implacable decisión de triunfar, de evitar caer, de simplemente de sobrevivir.

Pero ninguno de ellos puede abatirse a la derrota. Deben vencer... para ella y para él.

- Yo... no puedo morir.

- ¿Qué..?

- Aún no... no se lo he dicho, por eso, yo no puedo morir.

Es lo único que dice Neji, con el labio partido, seco y cubierto de polvo. Manji se enfurece.

- ¡¿Morir...!. Por supuesto que nadie desea morir, yo tampoco deseo morir. Hay alguien que me espera en casa. La vida no es sino una continua sucesión de oportunidades para sobrevivir... por eso, yo tampoco puedo resignarme tan fácilmente.

El Anbu nota cómo por unos breves instantes en la mirada del Hyuga se debaten las sombras de la duda. Una segunda oportunidad.

Un furioso grito es suficiente para acompañar su decisión. Manji clava su mano en el pecho, con fuerza y brusquedad, sus ojos vuelven a ser densos e insensibles, siente el tibio líquido vital manchando su cara. Fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo.

Un rostro deformado por la sorpresa y el dolor. Neji siente cada músculo tensarse, las costillas al fin se rompen por completo, su carne es penetrada y la sangre vuelve a caer. Fue cuando el tiempo se detuvo.

Nuevamente sus ojos se fijan entre los dos, es una fina distancia la que los separa. Ya no sienten el frío viento sobre ellos, los numerosos pétalos de cerezo ya no caen de los árboles, no puede escucharse el chillido de los insectos ni la sensibilidad que sus manos perciben, parecía que los sentidos habían muerto.

Al fin uno más cae, pesadamente. Su cuerda se rompe dejando su cabello cobrizo surcar el aire con lentitud, en hermosos movimientos en el instante que su figura se derriba, se desploma.

Sólo fueron unos instantes, el tiempo se detuvo, pero regreso con toda la brutalidad y apatía que antes había carecido.

Un sonido sordo que inundó el hermoso paisaje, pétalos balanceándose tras un flujo rojo brotando en chacos.

Manji mira su mano enrojecida, la sangre aún sigue tibia. No pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, encontró una verdad que no deseaba permanecer a su propio conocimiento, ojos que sabe jamás podrá olvidar.

Por que deseaba sobrevivir, tomó la vida de otro... por ella, por él.

Pero un sonido llama su atención, gira su rostro con ojos resquebrajados. Un cuerpo que se arrastra con dificultad, un rastro perceptible junto a manos temblorosas que con la poca fuerza que aún les quedan se empeñan en deslizarse, serpenteando hacia un camino seguro.

El Anbu trata de mantenerse frío, a pesar de observar la fatídica escena camina hacía el cuerpo herido.

Pronto el Bouke se detiene, ya no le quedan fuerzas, siente el dolor con cada bocanada de aíre que respira, sus manos se encuentran sucias por la tierra y sangre, pronto su vista comienza a nublarse.

- Hi…

No puede hablar, la sangre ahoga su garganta. Ya antes había sentido este dolor, hace muchos años, cuando apenas tenía trece en su joven vida.

Pero esta vez es diferente, sabe con certeza que va a morir, lo sabe y se lamenta por ello. Jamás pudo decírselo, el miedo a una negativa respuesta le había impulsado a callar, a actuar, a evitar caer en una lastimera situación, una respuesta que jamás podrá conocer.

De nuevo su rostro se resquebraja por el desconsuelo. Lágrimas, abundantes y nítidas caen de sus de sus desosorbitantes ojos opalinos. Sólo una persona puede ocupar su pensamiento ahora.

Pero todavía quiere decirlo… por ella, por él.

- Hii… Hinaata… Saa… ma…

Ocupa todos sus esfuerzos en aquella confesión, lo único consolable que puede hacer al final.

- Yoo… te… aam…

Se detiene. Su cuerpo se vuelve frío mientras que sus músculos se tensan, su boca se paraliza, sus ojos aún permanecen abiertos, cesan las lágrimas.

Los cerezos siguen cayendo, una tumba de pétalos que se forma a su alrededor.

Manji se aleja, no desea seguir contemplando aquel cuadro triste y miserable, por que ya jamás podrá olvidarlo, ese joven… con ojos blancos y tristes, resignados, despreciables. Se convertirá en un fantasma de su pasado.

Salta de un árbol a otro, con el cuerpo destrozado y la mente nublada. Al final, no pudieron cumplir con la misión. Un suceso para reflexionar.

- Hinata…

El único nombre que pudo conocer de aquel ninja.

- Es un buen nombre… si algún día llego a tener una hija.

Muy pronto regresará a casa, pronto podrá verla. Aquel Hyuga siempre guardó sus más íntimos sentimientos dentro de sí mismo, amaba con intensidad a esa mujer llamada Hinata… pero el miedo lo dominó. Un error que Manji no cometerá, al llegar a su hogar lo primero será demostrarle a su esposa… que la ama.

Por que al final el mutismo es sólo el pérfido matiz del silencio voluntario e impuesto.

Uno que podemos cambiar.

**Notas finales de la autora:**

Bueno, creo que no me quedó como yo quería, lo cierto es que deseaba hacerlo mucho más miserable y fatídica.

Manden reviews para saber su opinión…. ¿fue triste, miserable o simplemente una patético intento?

¡Kitsune-Megamisama ha hablado!


End file.
